1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a drain separator used in a sampling system of a gas analyzer.
2. Description of the Prior Art
It is very important to remove a drain or condensate contained in a sample gas in a gas analysis. A prior art drain separator for removing said condensate drain is shown in FIG. 2. Referring to FIG. 2, reference numeral 11 designates a funnel-shaped partition plate provided with a drain-outlet passage 12 connected therewith at a lower end thereof to form a separating chamber 13. Reference numeral 14 designates a sample gas-inlet passage spouting said sample gas along a circumferential wall 15. Reference numeral 16 designates a sample gas-outlet passage.
According to the above described construction, said condensate having a high density in the sample gas is stuck to said circumferential wall 15 of the separating chamber 13 by a centrifugal force generated when the sample gas revolves along the circumferential wall 15 of the separating chamber 13 to be separated. The treated sample gas, from which the condensate has been removed, is taken out into said sample gas-outlet passage 16.
However, a disadvantage of a drain separator having such construction, is that the sample gas is revolved in the separating chamber 13, so that the sample gas is temporarily retained in the separating chamber 13, decreasing the responsiveness of the gas analysis. Thus, it takes a time to take out the sample gas, from which the condensate has been separated, into the sample gas-outlet passage 16, whereby the sample gas is mixed with a gas, which is subsequently sent to a gas analyzer.